


My final wish

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Talking To Dead People, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy talki write this at 2am im so dead rn
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: All my anon works put together [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	My final wish

Tommy sat at the bench, his arm lazily strung across the back. He sighed looking out at the night stars as they sparkled like fireworks across the sky. Today was definitely a day to celebrate. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face he had done it. He had won. He was victorious; he had done something no one had. He defeated the bastard Dream. He pulled his eyes from the bright night sky to look at the most important person. Tubbo. He had been with him since the start to now, even with great difficulties, the end. He was grateful beyond measure. 

Tommy felt his eyes sting eye the familiar burn never came. He was just so goddamn grateful. Everything finally had its end. They could go back to life like before. Just the two of them scamming anyone they could try. Tubbo left the bench first going inside Tommy's house. Now full of life again after having to abandon it. He stayed rather wanting to watch the sun rise. Not wanting the day to end just yet. Not ready to lay his head down and finally be rid of everything. He wanted to just for a little bit longer revel in the feeling. He had won.

He laid his head back as the stars moved across his vision. Time was passing. This was good. This was nice. Tommy felt his arm go cold looking over in confusion as he saw him. Wilbur sitting next to him. Startled, he sat up looking at the ghost of a man. “Wil” he spoke voice shaking. He wanted to reach out and touch him. To feel that he was very much next to him and not some sort of illusion. He jumped as Wilbur's grey eyes looked into his own blue ones. “Tommy...you actually did it?” Wilbur's voice was filled with confusion as he spoke “I mean you really defeated Dream?” Tommy watched as Wil lifted his hands in amazement at the fact he had won.

A cocky smile replaced his shocked face in a matter of seconds. “I sure did Wil” Tommy thumbed his chest proudly. The ghost started at him “how?” taken aback Tommy looked over to where Tubbo head retired for the night. “With a lot of help from my friends” he admitted rubbing the back of his neck taking in Wilbur's appearance. He was no longer wearing his yellow sweater but was instead wearing the very outfit he had died in. Tommy didn't like it. It felt too soon to see him like this again.

“I'm proud of you Tommy” his sudden frank words made the blond flush. He wasn't used to compliments coming his way especially from Wil of all people. He had always been so rushed to pick out his flaws that if he ever sent one nice thing someone's way it was a big deal. “I mean it. I didn't think anyone would ever defeat that man without...at least some blood spilled and yet” he eyed Wilbur as he pointed to him, his smile soft and small. Tommy felt a pang of pang run up to his heart. When was the last time he had seen Wil smile like this. It felt like an old family member coming home after many...many years. It hurt. But it was a good hurt. Welcome. 

“Tommy I didn't come here for you to just…” he chucked patting Tommy’s shoulder, it was cold. “Just for you to look at me” he said almost exasperated at the child. Yet Tommy couldn't find the words he had been wanting to say. The questions he had been needing to ask. He just wanted to bask in his presence. He wouldn't admit it but his death had taken a toll on him. Even with Ghostbur being there. He wasn't Wilbur. He wasn't him.

“I-it's just i'm glad your back...that's all” Tommy shied away and all of this positive attention was new. He bit his inner cheek, the question almost dying on his tongue yet he spoke “why now though?” his throat dried afraid of what the next words would be out of the ghosts mouth. He watched as Wil narrowed his eyes in thought. “I don't know...I was honestly expecting you to join me any minute and then was just-” he slapped his hand on the bench as if to make a point “placed here...next to you” Tommy felt his heart race at the implications behind Wilbur's words. “What do you mean expecting me to join?” 

Wilbur turned away his face scowling “it's been there for a while a pull, for a good week too,” his face tuned more sour if that was even possible “and it felt like it was welcoming someone to come and join us and then it went away but came back just today and-” “us?” Tommy interrupted trying to gage Wilburs face still. Why was he so upset? “Me and Schlatt- anyways instead of someone coming to us i went down...to you” 

Tommy nodded yet he understood nothing of what had just been told to him. Wilbur gave a huff “i didn't think you'd understand” Wilbur turned back to Tommy his face more unreadable than ever “i just wanted to-” he quickly looked down at his hands as urgency flashed across his face “to tell you that i'm proud of you. I'm glad you have people that you can rely on safely. Tommy felt his eyes widen as Wilbur began to glow. “What's happening you can't-” he said feeling the words slip past his mouth only to be cut off as his body was enveloped in the cold Wilbur held. “I'm sorry for all the wrong i did back then but it's time for me to go..i can feel myself slipping away” Wilbur's voice was filled with something he hadn't heard in a long time, it felt like… like fear. “Be safe please” Wilbur all but pleaded to him.

Tommy wanted to yell, to object, to throw a fit, anything just to make him stay. This wasn't fair. None of this was fair. He hadn't said everything he needed to. There was too much to say and now he was just leaving like that. Tommy felt the tears welled up as he gripped tightly against Wilbur's back. “Don't go” he whispered and then like he had never been there, Tommy was holding the air. He felt droplets of tears fall from his cheeks. He was gone. He was really gone. Tommy let his arms fall to his sides almost as if he had just been defeated. He was lost in thought when this time a warm hand gently touched his shoulder. 

Tommy snapped his head to see a worried Tubbo gripping at his shoulder. His voice was steady and calming to Tommy “are you okay?” numbly he nodded as he wiped his tears. He gave a final look to the stars before finally talking, letting a sad smile take ownership of his face “yeah Tubbo i'm all good. Lets go inside” Tubbo gave him an unsure look but nodded heading back to the front door waiting. Tommy rose with a grunt, his body feeling stiff. 

Walking in with Tubbo he was filled with a comforting warmth that surrounded him completely. 

This was good. He was fine. Everything was going to be good now.


End file.
